onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Pirates Navibox
New template Set up this template to link some of our trivia pages together. Essentially, this is all based on pirates. I'd like to see us expand on these pages in the near future in keeping with our goal to open the site up to others. The aim is provide a explanation for the things people don't understand why they are referenced in One Piece... Or to make them go "Oh, I didn't know that was the reference". I'll set up more such templates when I see fit. For now this is the most relevant and useful I can come up with. Yeah some ideas here. I've set up the basics but would like a little feedback if anyone has some more ideas. One-Winged Hawk 18:07, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Well I guess it's okay. However there are a couple of things I could suggest if I may. :Many of these pages kinda require a lot of content in order for them to actually informative and wikipedia kinda has that info for several reasons. Now while external linking to wikipedia pages maybe the best way to deal with this information without violating copyrighting and such, it kinda slows down things in a way. So the best way to use these pages here in this site without violating stuff, it's best to put a tag on them stating that the content was originally from wikipedia. Kinda like what is being done here using this. :Other pirate related stuff that could be included here can include these. :* Various real life pirates that may have inspired their One Piece counterparts that can be found here and here. :*Caravel and Brigantine articles for Going Merry and Thousand Sunny respectively since they're the ship types Oda based on. :*Davy Jone's Locker and other pirate and sailor terminology. :These I kinda suggest.Mugiwara Franky 07:52, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well I'll get a few of these suggestions implants for now and work on a the other ideas later. I currently am suffering from that "just woke up feeling" right now as I am typing this some things are only connecting loosely in my head right now. In a couple of hours it will no doubt click into place though. ::I must learn not to look here after I first wake up. Its not good for the brain. XD One-Winged Hawk 09:02, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::One thing I do note - not all the info on these pages comes from Wikipedia. The pirates pages might, but the others may not. Its easy to watch a TV program and then note something down here what you've seen, however with that you have to add a reference alongside it too. One-Winged Hawk 09:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, sorry for the constant editing guys of this talk page, my mind is only slowly warming up this morning. I'm writing the ideas as my mind ponders on them. :::Generally, all the articles on our wikia lack external links. Its something that plagues us on wikipedia. We should be looking for official sites to link to for more info on some of this stuff. Even the character pages must have something somewhere. My concern for a while has been on the Voice Actors pages because we are adding this info for no external refs - can anyone be sure our info is correct? One-Winged Hawk 09:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Concerned So far I have looked up two pirates and found we have articles for them already... While this template brings them to light, I am concerned for these such articles. They seem almost at times to be lost in our articles. Unless you happen to find them, you'd not know they were there. We have got to come up with some more navigation templates or another method to bring out all these pages better. If no one knows they exist, they cannot edit them. One-Winged Hawk 13:41, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Yet another article about a real life pirate has been found... Again I express concern here. This is the 3rd I have found that has been lost amongst our many pages. <-- This one. :Seriously, we have GOT to find a way to handle the pages better. :/ Mass deletion I think all those articles about real-life pirates (Edward Teach, Bartholomew Roberts, etc.) should be all deleted. Most of them are stubs, and they don't really have much relations to articles of One Piece, other than minor references. If we want to link to such articles, we should link them externally to Wikipedia, rather than create a small, insignificant article in One Piece Wikia. Yatanogarasu 17:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC)